You Will Be Loved
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens when Finn is working away from Rachel and some news means everything will certainly begin to change their lives forever.
1. You Will Be Loved

**You Will Be Loved**

"Rach, have you seen my jacket? The leather one?" Finn shouted through the hallway as he saw Rachel come through with a jacket in her hand and a smile planted on her face. She handed him the jacket and was rewarded with a kiss on her cheek.

"If that's what I get for finding your jacket what would I get if I found other things you've lost?" she bite onto her lip as she noticed him twig in his mind what she was getting at. Without warning he picked her up, allowing her legs to wrap around her waist tightly as he slammed her against the wall and kissed down her neck with force, sucking occasionally at her skin in the spots that made her moan the most.

"Whoa guys, friends present" Puck and Quinn entered the apartment to find the couple embraced and looking like they were ready to go a little further than how they appeared. Puck had left his bags in the car and only walked in holding onto Quinn's hand as she put her handbag down near the doorway.

"Well we weren't expecting you this early" Finn bite back. He looked up at the clock on the hallway and saw they were early like usual.

Puck laughed. "I can tell mate". "You ready to go?" He sighed. He hated having to leave his girl, just as much as Finn hated leaving Rachel. Their job was worth it though. They had both gone to enroll into the army after deciding it was what they wanted. When they got there one of the officers brought them aside and asked them if they'd consider taking two other positions that had come up with emergency placing. It involved them working together, which he assumed they were friends so they could fulfill that side, but instead of fighting and defending the country they would be more like health inspectors of other soldiers and regiments and allow reports to be given back to help improve the conditions and safety of the soldiers and equipment. They both came home that day to tell their partners of which they both showed complete relief knowing they would see their boyfriends sooner than they thought.

Rachel put her arm around Finn's back before he turned and pulled her closer into his side kissing down on the top of her head. "I'll ring you when we get there Rach" he moved her chin up with his hand to kiss her lips gently before he walked out of the door with Puck. Rachel and Quinn stood at the door and waved off their men as they drove in Puck's car to the closest airport to where they would be flying off to another state to work in for the next few weeks before returning back to New York to their girlfriends.

Quinn sighed deeply before putting her arm across her friend's shoulder as they walked back into the house and closed the door preparing for a long two weeks.

-/

They had both made it through the first week without their boyfriends. Quinn had like Rachel suspected spent the majority of the week sleeping at her house compared to her own the other side of the town. She didn't mind though as she kept her company and would have offered to stay at hers if it wasn't for her kitten she had first got when they moved in only about a month ago. Mittens was a small tabby kitten that Finn had brought her as moving in present and also because he knew the story of when she was younger she had a toy cat and was inseparable with the cuddly toy. He left a label in the box revealing that she now had her Mittens back after all this time and she would keep her company while he was gone. Rachel had never cried so much over a gift before and he was right, they were inseparable, especially when Finn was away.

"Mittens, no, don't scratch that" Rachel was curled up on the cream patterned couch, her feet were laying over Quinn's lap as she sat focused on the TV solely. Rachel was trying to learn her lines for an upcoming musical they were to perform and sat with the script in front of her with the constant reminder that she needed to have them memorized before her rehearsal tomorrow morning but she couldn't focus on the pages as she could only hear Mittens clawing against her new table 6 piece across the room.

Rachel heard the sound of scratching again and shouted this time instead. The kitten still took no notice of her voice or the frustration and anger that was building up by her tone. She gently removed her legs from Quinn's lap and stood with her arms folded tightly against her chest and looked down at the small kitten who continued to scratch freely the wooden posts. She bent down and picked up the kitten and gently tapped her nose "No Mittens" she sighed and the kitten meowed before curling her head into her owners' neck and purring softly against her skin. "How am I meant to tell you off if you go and do that?" she laughed softly at the kitten. She had only had it a few weeks but yet it seemed to have already figured out the ways in which it could get out of trouble with Rachel.

"Rachel you are a pushover" Quinn had got up and walked over to see the kitten purring away in Rachel's arm and her smile returning promptly on her face. She waited for Rachel to react but she simply took the kitten to the couch and played with in her lap while Quinn made them both something to eat. Quinn heard the phone ringing and picked it up. "Hey Finn…Yeah she's just being a pushover with that kitten you got her…okay yeah Mittens, whatever her name is…Hold on" she removed the phone from her ear and walked out of the kitchen and shaked the phone evidently in the air before handing it to Rachel, removing the kitten from her lap and taking her back into the kitchen to give her some milk.

"Hey babe" Rachel excitedly spoke into the phone. She had spoken to him everyday but it didn't stop her missing him. She could hear him chuckling gently in response to her happiness.

"Rach, what's this I hear about you being pushed over by our kitten?" She could instantly recognize the smug sound of his voice.

She paused. "Well, your kitten decided it would be interesting to see how many scratches she could make on your new table leg and I decided to tell her off and she decided she would purr and cuddle me" Rachel explained it slowly and added the necessary pauses as she realized she had completely been pushed over by a kitten. Damn.

"Rachel, do I have to come home early and show you how to say no to our kitten?" he laughed louder than he expected too into the phone. He heard a mumbling on the other side of the device.

"Well there are other ways you could just displine me instead" she teased him. She loved hearing the other end go quiet as he found himself suddenly uncomfortable and wanting to be with her to get back at her for teasing him so cruelly. "That is very unfair of you" he sighed deeply. She giggled.

"Umm Rachel, if you are going to continue talking dirtily to Finn, me and Mittens will be taking our sandwiches upstairs, or in the garden or anywhere else than this room okay?" Quinn bite back as she chewed on the bread in front of her, leaving a very red faced Rachel. "Okay babe, I will speak to you tomorrow same time. I love you" she smiled into the phone before walking through to where Quinn was and the plate that was for her with a sandwich prepared alongside a glass of wine.

"It's okay Rach, yours is just cheese alright, Mittens will be sharing the ham with me" Quinn smiled softly as Rachel nodded and began biting into the sandwich. She had only just swallowed the first mouthful when she felt that weird feeling in her stomach before her hand involuntary went to cover her mouth and she ran as fast she could to the downstairs toilet to allow herself to throw up all the contents from her stomach. She wasn't even sure after five minutes of vomiting that it was food anymore that was coming up. She felt someone pull her hair gently to the side and rub her back with a soothing feeling. She looked up and grabbed some of the tissue to clean her mouth before looking up a very worried Quinn.

"Rach, what's going on, you never get ill" Quinn sighed and leant down to help reach onto Rachel's hand to hold her up right. She looked pale still despite loosing everything her body contained and yet she seemed warm to the touch. She carefully guided her through into the lounge and watched as she sat down before quickly filling a cup half full of water and telling her to take small and slow sips occasionally.

Rachel couldn't understand herself why she was ill. Quinn was more than right when she said she didn't get ill. The worst she had ever got when they removed her tonsils in high school but even then she wasn't that ill and it was something they had threatened her since she was a child. It was inevitable. But this felt different. She hardly ever choose foods which made her sick as she knew she couldn't afford to get ill being apart of her performance company as they were not keen on giving lead roles to actors/actresses who were regularly ill or unfit.

"I'm sure its nothing" Rachel wasn't convinced at all but on her Berry charm and smiled her way through despite the carried on worried looks Quinn gave her.

Rachel had excused herself shortly after her little episode and went into her bedroom and pulled out her phone, she dialed the number of her doctor she had since she moved to New York and managed to book an appointment for early tomorrow morning. She had worked out she could go to her appointment which was close by to the theatre and then go to her usual afternoon rehearsal before coming back and cooking dinner and then enjoy her nightly phone call with Finn.

She didn't realize how early she woke up until she saw it was still slightly dark outside of her window. She crept into the attached bathroom and showered and straightened her hair before putting on a cute jumper Finn had brought her one Christmas, a skirt and a pair of high knee socks. She went downstairs to find Mittens already demanding her breakfast. She walked up to the small kitten giving her plenty of fuss before feeding her and preparing some toast for herself and leaving some pre-done for Quinn for when she woke up in the next half an hour to go to work herself. She had left earlier than she intended too but wanted to get the appointment over and done with. She didn't like being ill and what made it worse was if it was anything bad or something she couldn't fix she couldn't tell Finn. She couldn't even tell Quinn because she knew Quinn would tell Puck who would eventually tell Finn so either way she was completely alone. She took a seat in the waiting room and quickly shown through into one of the separate rooms where she waited nervously for the doctor to get up her details and begin talking to her to determine what brought her here.

"So Miss Berry, what can I do for you today?" the doctor had short ginger hair and a sweet voice. She had instantly calmed Rachel down and saw her tense before speaking.

"Well, I was very sick yesterday and I don't often get ill and thought it would be wise to check it out sooner rather than later and then I thought about it and I've had other symptoms as well" she blurted it all out rather quickly. Luckily enough the doctor was used to patients talking fast and disclosing their details at speeds so she followed fluently to what Rachel described.

"Okay, I'm glad you came so promptly as it's easier to catch and treat something before it develops. Right what I'll ask you to do is take this pot and give us a urine sample and I would also like to take a few of your bloods as well to be sure" the doctor had already began typing into her computer to order the tests and while Rachel had gone off to the toilet to take the sample the doctor had set up the necessary items needed to take the bloods tests and as soon as Rachel arrived back she laid her down on the surgical bed and took the bloods and put the labels on the tubes before handing them to a nurse ensuring they got checked out straight away.

"Thank you miss. Berry for those. I will ring you this afternoon with your results and depending on the situation at this point is whether or not I shall be seeing you in the distant future" she smiled and noticed Rachel finally breath a sign of relief. Rachel thanked her for her time and left, heading towards the direction of where her rehearsals were held.

Rachel had only been at rehearsals a few hours before she heard her phone ringing in her bag that was near the side of the stage. She was excused to go answer it as her director knew Finn was away so luckily whenever her phone sounded with her very noticeable tone of 'Funny Girl' she was allowed to answer it no matter what was happening on stage. She saw unknown caller flash across her screen and walked further into the aisle to answer it. Her heart was beating so fast she could barely hear the voice of other person on the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel nervously spoke into the speaker. She couldn't breath every time an unknown number rang her. Thoughts of Finn drove through her head at fast speeds.

"Hello , it's Doctor Clemmings, I'm just ringing you back with your test results," She sounded calm as she spoke, which could only mean one thing.

Rachel channeled her breathing before listening to what the doctor was going to say. It was the moment of truth. "Well Rachel I'm very glad to say it's nothing serious or life threatening, however are you pregnant"…


	2. Finding Out

**Thank you so much for reviews, follows and favs, it means a lot. Here's your next dose of Finchel! I have a pretty fare idea where this is heading, so I hope you guys carry on liking this!**

"Umm what?" Rachel spoke out loudly, her hand raised to cover her mouth and look around her cautiously to see if anyone had heard her loud outburst. She had forgotten for a second that her entire cast and crew members were only 10 feet away from her and if she was reacting loudly they'd be more inclined to come make sure she was okay. She didn't want that right now. Right now she just wanted to go home and try sort things out in her head. She didn't even know how it happened. Of course she knew how it happened, like the mechanics of it, but they had so many security plans in place it would have been literally a lower than low chance of actually conceiving. She didn't even know what Finn wanted. And then there was the fact they had only just got this new apartment for themselves and were both in the height of their careers. What if Finn didn't want the baby? What if he didn't want her any more? The thoughts were going through her head like uncontrolled waves and it was only the doctor on the other end of the phone, which brought her back to reality.

Santana came walking through the side exit a few moments after Rachel had finished on the phone. The doctor had told her that her first appointment would be in a few weeks and they would send it through the post for her. She thanked the doctor and hanged up seeing Santana waiting for her patiently at the side. She sat down on the chair that was to be used for their next scene and smiled when Santana sat down next to her on another piece of the set, her feet were swinging gently as she couldn't reach the floor.

"Everything okay Rach?" She asked, she had seen Rachel sad only a few times and they all had involved incidents of when no one had received a call from Finn when he was on a mission or something else while he was away. She knew Rachel was strong, but even Santana could tell every time he went away a piece of Rachel went with him.

Rachel smiled softly before subconsciously laying her hand across her stomach. "Yeah, everything is fine. That was just Quinn, Mittens had teared up some more pillows" she laughed lightly as she saw Santana roll her eyes. She knew how dramatic Rachel could be and could easily believe that would be her dilemma of the day. She hadn't met Mittens yet, but now she was inclined to see the little terror, which was slowly destroying Rachel's home, pillow by pillow.

"You okay to come back to rehearsals? Kurt was speaking about you performing your finale scene while everyone is here?" Santana nudged herself into Rachel's shoulder seeing her instantly smile. Now that was the Rachel she knew. She knew how excited Rachel had been to receive the role, not only because it was a good role and a great opportunity but the finale scene was flawless and meant she could prove her acting ability and hopefully get a professional contract if she performed her best on the opening night when they normally had contractors watching. Rachel stood up and allowed Santana to walk in behind her as she went out back on the main stage and picked up her script from where she dropped it and began to quote the pages she had luckily learnt the night before, allowing herself to put down her script again and rehearse for the next few hours from memory while she was advised and given staging notes.

"Oi man, you've been staring at your phone for an hour now. What's up?" Puck had been coming into the room where they both stayed while on camp every 10 minutes to check up on Finn. He had missed dinner hour and then just laid on his bed, on the lower bunk he shared with Puck staring aimlessly at his phone.

Finn sighed loudly before sitting up and making enough room for Puck to fit on the bed next to him, prepared for a long chat. "Rachel isn't answering. I always ring her at this time, and she knows that. And we're on that extra shift later so I can't call her later and what if she thinks something has happened?" he began to speak with speed and allowed out all his worries and frustration at Puck who seemed to nod at all the right points in their conversation. He hated working away for problems like this. He knew deep down Rachel was most likely out but every time she didn't answer it allowed that extra piece of worry to fill his thoughts.

"Look mate, I will go ring Quinn, she's most likely round yours anyway. I will speak to her and see if she's seen or spoken to Rachel okay?" Finn nodded and a small smile crept upon his face for the first time that day. "Now, while I ring her why don't you go down to the food hall and see if they can give you some of the leftover food?" Finn nodded again and walked off in the direction of where they were still luckily cooking the food.

Puck pulled out his phone from the top bunk where he kept it safely under his pillow and went through his contacts til he found Quinn's number and pressed the call button and waited for it to connect through.

"Hey baby" He spoke happily into the phone. He wouldn't even deny it but talking to his girl made the day go much easier. She was his world and he understood every concern Finn had. Being away from them made things that would be small concerns immedently multiplied by ten. "Quinn, I have a question, Finn is worrying because Rachel won't answer…" He explained the whole story to her and he heard a small laugh her side of the phone in the speaker.

"Puck, tell lover boy Rachel is fine. She is at rehearsals still. That scene she really wanted to perform, the one she told us would be the one to seal all the contracts? Yeah she's finally staging it. She text me earlier and told me she wouldn't be home til like 12ish and to fed Mittens" Quinn explained her side of the story and realized by the way Puck was replying he was obviously more relieved about the situation than he let on. They had all become a family whether they intended too or not.

"Thanks baby, I will ring you later for a proper chat okay? I have to get let him know he's probably sulking in the dinner hall. I love you" he waited for her to say I love you back and then made his way to where he knew Finn was likely to be.

"Finn, your girl is fine" Puck said rather confidently as he sat down on the bench opposite Finn who was picking at the piece of bread on his plate. He looked up, dropping the crumbs to see Puck smiling back at him.

"Wait, she's okay? And you're sure about this?" Finn had to reassure himself one more time. Puck knew better than to not mess around with issues such as this. He understood completely the concern and worry for your loved ones.

"I rang Quinn, and she told me that Rachel had texted and she had some finale scene finally or something and yeah she's fine but staying late" He couldn't remember the details completely as he was daydreaming about holding his girl the second he got home. But he remembered the important part.

"Oh you mean the scene where she has to" Finn went to continue when Puck cut him off. "Yeah that one. But she's fine okay. I told Quinn, who is going to stay and make sure she gets home safely that we're both working a late shift so she knows your fine" Puck reassured him and he nodded sharply before finally allowing the bread to reach his mouth and fill his stomach up.

"Right, eat that and then we're on our way" Puck announced and stood up to grab a drink while he waited for Finn to finish before they made yet another journey to endure their shift of the night.

Rachel had finally left rehearsals just after midnight, she called herself a taxi to take her home realizing the subway wasn't the most safest option and she'd still have to walk about a mile on her own to get back to her apartment. She arrived home quicker than normal because of the transport change and paid the driver before pulling her keys from her bag and letting herself into her home. She yawned loudly and felt Mittens tangle herself around Rachel's feet and refusing to move til she got picked up and fussed.

"Well hello my little one, did you have a good evening with aunty Quinn?" Rachel cooed the small kitten that purred into her ear as she rested her paws on her shoulder and seemed to yawn to herself. Rachel couldn't help but giggle in response to the way the kitten had now happily settled on her shoulder.

"Yes I did mummy, we played with that toy you brought me yesterday and then she fed me" Quinn put on a fake high pitched voice and entered the room to see Rachel with the kitten. Rachel looked slightly shocked but yet touched. "What Berry?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head quickly. Had she just said that word to her? She loved the way it sounded. Like it suited her now. "You called me mummy" Rachel blushed. She couldn't hide the color her cheeks were turning but could hide the news for sure.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Well you're her mamma right? And Finn is her dad, and I'm her aunt so I'm guessing Puck is the crazy uncle who is going to give her boy advice" Rachel nodded and smiled. "I guess so little one". Rachel sighed to the kitten she leapt off Rachel and ran towards the kitchen were her water and food was kept.

"How did it go then?" Quinn asked as Rachel finally slouched down on the couch and removed her high-heeled boots and relaxed into the pillows behind her. Quinn made herself cozy on the edge of the couch and brought her feet up so her arms were holding her knees close to her chest. "The doctors this morning"

"Oh right" Rachel nervously laughed. She couldn't tell Quinn just yet. She had only been sick a few times and she could easily try and hide that side effect, and all the other symptoms would be hormonal and changes in her so she could also hide those, and the bump wouldn't be appearing for a few weeks, maybe a month a most. "Yeah, she just said I had some stomach bug, must have been one of those 48hr things" She saw Quinn buy it and watched her leave and go towards where the room was she stayed in while she was here.

Rachel curled up tighter on the couch, she wanted Finn home already. She missed when he wasn't there but most importantly she missed coming in from a late night of rehearsals and seeing him laying down on the couch dozing off as he would have waited for her to get home, and then she'd end up crawling onto the couch and curling her into his chest and they'd sleep like that til they both woke the next morning. She wanted to do it now but she had to remember the baby that was growing in her stomach. _Their_ baby. She would never be alone anymore. Mittens meowed loudly and made her presence as she jumped onto Rachel's lap and turned around a few times before finally settling down and curling herself up in a ball. "Guess what Mittens, mama, has a little baby growing in her stomach, so you get to take care of someone who's gonna need you to be nice and share me okay?" Rachel lushly told the kitten who seemed to take no notice and carry on snoring softly.

Rachel gently picked up the sleeping kitten and left her on the couch before walking to her own bedroom and changing into her night ware and for the first time in a while sleeping knowing she wasn't alone in her king-size bed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. And you ready for Finn & Puck to come back? And will Finn notice a change in Rachel?**


	3. The Show Must Go On

**Thank you so much for your feedback once again, sorry for this delay I got the flu all of last week! Here we go again!**

Rachel had spent the entire night throwing up, she couldn't even remember going to sleep until she saw sunlight hours appearing outside of her window eventually. She was curled up tightly in a ball and felt strong arms wrap tightly around her body from behind and pull her closer into the figure of someone laying down beside her. She knew that embrace. She leant her head back snuggled her body voluntary in closer and smiled softly before opening her and eyes turning slightly around to see Finn staring straight back at her.

"Hey babe" he softly spoke with a quiet tone. She smiled back.

"Hey. When did you get back?" She scratched and rubbed her eyes before curling back into his chest. "About half an hour ago, Puck has already took Quinn home. I didn't want to wake you though" he explained and saw the thank you look across Rachel's face. He could tell she had a restless night, as she often wouldn't sleep in this late. She felt his lips gently graze hers. She had missed him like this. They spoke on the phone and he'd kiss the air as if he was kissing her but nothing compared to the real thing. She felt his tongue slowly enter her mouth as she revealed more access for the dominance to start. Nothing-beated early morning romance.

"So I was thinking" Finn paused after each word as he kissed at her skin before speaking and was slowly making his kisses lower down her body. "We could finish up here and go out for the day" he raised his eyebrow when she suddenly jumped up and turned him around so she was now straddling him; her knees either side of his hips. "I think that could be okay Hudson" she bite onto her lip before allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and bring her down on him. Just as his hand began to slowly lower her pyjamas bottoms she immedently sat up, her hand covering her mouth before she jumped up and ran into the bathroom and began to throw up for the 7th time that day.

Finn quickly straightened himself out before crouching behind her and holding her hair up and rubbing her back softly while she knelt against down and allowed her body to naturally get rid of her contents. She grabbed some tissues and wiped her face before cleaning it with a damp cloth and thanking Finn. He carefully picked her up from the floor, and holding her bridal style before laying her back down on the bed and pulling the duvet up around her.

"Rach, I thought you told me the other week you were over that sickness bug?" That was right, Rachel had lied to him when she thought Quinn had already told Puck why she stayed an extra night more than normal. She just shrugged until she could think of a better comeback or even just a comeback.

"I must have eaten something dodgy again, nerves and all that" she bite onto her lip as Finn nodded and absorbed the information. He believed her. "Are you nervous for tonight?" He asked sensibly. He knew she was, she always was. It was her opening night for the play she had been rehearsing in off the last few months. Once again it was her shot to be picked and then put straight onto Broadway; her dream. It was right there in her grasps if tonight went how it was scheduled too.

Rachel nodded hopelessly. She was actually nervous for tonight but more because her morning sickness seemed to be more frequent during the evening rather than the mornings.

"Yes. But I know I'm prepared and I was born to do this" she said so confidently she even felt herself believing her own determinism.

Finn heard a light scratching at the door and hesitantly opened it up to see the small kitten sat waiting to come in. She jumped into the air and landed on the bed before curling up where Finns side of the bed was. "I've been replaced by a kitten" he sighed. He admired the kitten and also the way Rachel bonded with the tiny creature. It made him feel that little bit happier knowing when he wasn't here someone was taking his place and keeping her company. "Mittens, you are my precious little kitten but you are going to have to move and let your dad sit down okay?" Rachel spoke softly to the kitten who only carried on licking her paw and ignoring the instructions. Rachel gave up and allowed Finn to step in; she knew what would happen when Finn reacted the only way he knew how. "Right, mittens move it" Finn demanded. She didn't even raise her head. He moved his hand down to her and went to pick her up when she hissed at him for a second before calming down again.

"Rachel, remove your kitten please" his hands flew in the air as he stepped away. Rachel leant over and the kitten allowed her to reach under her belly and pick her up, she cradled her like a baby in her arms and rubbed under her chin making her purr loudly. Finn tried to close his mouth but couldn't. The kitten was completely on Rachel's side. "So she'll listen to you but not to me, charming" Finn laid down on his spot and looked over at Rachel who had obviously blanked him. "My point exactly". Rachel put the kitten down on the floor and watched it scurry out before she crawled closer to Finn and curled her body into his chest and kissed his cheek with passion. She could feel his smile by the way his body reacted when she touched him.

"I hope you two understand we have dinner reservations later" Puck entered the room with his hand covering his eyes like a blindfold. "Man what are you doing here... Dinner isn't til this evening" Finn gave up now. Puck opened his eyes to see them both decent. "I know. I just didn't know what to wear to any of this" He was making the effort which they both admired but still this was the morning and they had wanted only a little time together before Rachel had her show tonight and then possibility of further shows if she got offered roles.

"Shirt, trousers, tie if you got one Puck" Rachel informed him. She had managed to get them dinner reservations at the theatre before the show. She would have to leave them during the main course but it would still be time well spent with her boyfriend and their closest friends. Puck eventually left and said he was headed back home to make sure he was ready on time and to hurry on Quinn.

Finn had decided to make some toast for Rachel to help with her "nerves" of which she couldn't deny and crept downstairs to eat the crunchy bread before allowing Finn to take a bite out of hers while he waited for his to cook. She leant up and wiped away the butter from his upper lip and saw him smirk before grabbing his own and joining her on the sofa with two small plates on their laps.

The next few hours consisted of them getting ready, Finn kept his plans for another day as he was still concerned over Rachel, but thankfully her fever had gone down since that morning and he was sure she was right about the diagnose.

"Babe is this okay?" He came through from the bathroom with a white shirt on, a small black tie neatly pressed and black trousers alongside his shoes. He had even flattened his hair and used a small amount of gel to keep the wild bits down. He looked handsome. Rachel grinned before kissing him on his cheek. "You look amazing" she giggled. He really did. She was then curling the ends of her hair and applying minimum makeup before putting her blue ball gown on and leaving her heels til Puck and Quinn arrived.

Finn had gone downstairs to feed Mittens while Rachel finally finished getting ready and he waited for her to come downstairs. He heard the sound of her heels hitting against the steps and waited for her to walk in. the door opened in slow motion and there she stood. She looked beautiful. Her ball gown just flowed barely against the floor, it revealed her gorgeous figure pulling in her curves in just the right places, the ends of her hair was curled and designed so it would sit evenly on her shoulders and she had light make up.

A light tap on the door revealed both Quinn and Puck as they entered and joined Finn to stare in ore at Rachel. She felt her cheeks redden slightly before complementing Quinn on her dress, which was similar to hers and then the effort Puck had gone too, including a small black tie as well.

"Right, if we're all ready lets head to the theatre" Puck announced. They had made the taxi that brought them over wait for them to get Finn and Rachel before continuing the journey to the theatre.

Dinner went smoothly with Puck only cursing once throughout the first two courses as they waited for them to arrive. Despite it being opening night the food arrived promptly and allowed Rachel extra time with her friends before she had to leave to prepare for the night ahead.

Rachel looked at her phone when she felt the device vibrate in her pocket. "Excuse me" she smirked before opening the message she received. It was one of her cast members asking if she was coming soon or would she need to take over her role for the night. Rachel couldn't help but laugh lightly; Santana of course would never take her part. "Guys, I'm going to have to go up there okay?" Rachel spoke out seeing their faces show mixed signs of emotions.

"Good luck Rach" Quinn was first to say it, and held onto her hand across the table. Rachel smiled softly back. That was her best friend summarized, the first to support her and show her she was there. Puck went next and told her to "kill it" which she just looked cautiously around her before thanking him and then Finn. He held onto her hand closest to him and spoke in that tone that drove her crazy. "You can do this, you were born to do this, and when you come out tonight and we celebrate it would have been because you were the best, because that's what you are Rachel, you are perfection. And when you become famous and you get all your roles for future plays I'll be the one saying hey that's my girl, isn't she perfect. So go out there tonight and do it for you. I love you" Rachel felt a tear slide down her cheek and saw Finn stop it with his finger. She pecked his lips gently before quickly exiting the dining area.

"Finn, you need to stop being so good with words. One day Puck might even start catching on and say something romantic" Quinn joked and saw Puck raised his eyebrow wanting to retaliate to her claims.

"Trust Berry to get us some of the best seats" Puck laughed off as he walked down the aisle where they were seated. They had been given curiosity of Rachel, three seats in the middle of the stalls, which seemed to be some of the best seats of the house. He wasn't surprised though. Whenever Rachel forced them to a new opening Broadway musical they'd always agree to go because they could be guaranteed amazing seats.

The lights dimed slowly to indicate to the audience the show was beginning and soon the room went to complete silence. The band began the music and out came the cast dressed in appropriate costumes to the era and then they spotted Rachel walking down center stage. They all had wide smiles presented across their faces as she looked up to where they sat and gave them the winning smile she'd always give out to the people in her life. She was finally doing what she should be doing. She was living her life and most importantly she was living the dream she deserved. She had now accomplished so much and this musical was just another step along the way she add to prove she never gave up.

It soon came to the end scene of the musical, which Rachel had practiced the most. In the short time Finn had been home Rachel must have rehearsed the scene at least enough times Finn now knew the dialogue well enough he could play her understudy with short notice. He watched in ore as she entered the stage. Her emotions were raw and just spread across the stage. She had been born for this moment. She began to sing and everyone just stared at her beauty and her voice took them away. It captivated every single person in the audience. The sound of clapping took Finn out of his gazing when he saw everyone around him stood up and slamming their hands together with joy, he looked down to see the curtain closed and then it was; the show had ended.

He only saw Rachel come back out to take her bow; everyone else seemed a blur in Finn's mind. There she was, his girl. She looked gorgeous. She was smiling and what he loved was she was actually happy. She wasn't shy, or nervous, she fully euphoric. He couldn't help but wave down to her and he caught her eye seeing her blow him a kiss straight back. He didn't even care that everyone around him was looking at him, all he cared about was the girl he watched grow in front of him now living her dream and even though it was a small play every single person in the two front rows could be part of her finally getting her dreams and performing on the actual Broadway. It was so close and reachable.

"Finn, she's gone now, come on we'll meet her downstairs" Puck pulled him away and saw him eagerly follow behind Quinn as they made their way to where it said no entry. She knew Rachel would be waiting and as soon as they tapped on the door she opened it and threw herself into Finn as he held onto her and swinged her around gently before kissing her sweetly and setting her back down on the floor.

"What did you guys think?" She turned around to face Quinn and Puck, Finn was stood behind her, his arms looped around her waist and stood firmer as he felt her body relax back into his chest, he rested his chin on her head and kissed her through her hair.

"Rach, you were fantastic" Quinn exclaimed. She was so happy for her. A lot of the things she'd been saying for the past few months had finally made sense. But most of all she saw her friend happy and looking like she was on fire and on top of the world. Puck just nodded in agreement. He was never was one for words, he only used them when he needed too and right now he knew Rachel knew how proud of her he was, he was there that was certain sign for him.

"Rachel, sorry to interrupt" The director entered and saw his lead talking to what he assumed to be her friends. She was walked away quietly and stood with him as her friends moved further down the corridor. "There is someone outside asking to speak to you" he hesitantly told her, she just nodded slowly. She hoped it was the person she needed it to be. She quickly excused herself and allowed Simon, her director to explain where she was going. She saw Finn just nod at her as she walked out of the door and back into the theatre where the man was stood facing away.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry" she politely spoke out, and saw the figure turn around and walk closer to her. She felt her chest stop moving when she saw the face of the person who had requested her. It was Rebecca Hirons; she was a famous director and was currently the reason for three of the most successful shows being performed on Broadway. She had even started a successful scholarship programme in many universities for prospective students.

"I assume you know who I am Ms. Berry" the woman instructed her. She was as scary as they made her out to be. She stood tall, slim, well built and not a single hair was out of place. You could tell from just her posture her career, as a dancer had been extraordinary. Rachel nodded at her question; she didn't want to keep her waiting. "Yes ma'am" she replied shyly.

"You were outstanding tonight, I will not string this out longer than I have too so I will clearly tell you I have arranged for a letter to arrive to your home tomorrow morning, I got your address of Simon so as long as he has your correct address you will receive your official welcoming" she finally let out a smile and began to walk away slowly from Rachel.

Rachel couldn't move. She was stunned. Had she just confirmed her first Broadway performance? She didn't even care if she was playing the part of a tree. This was everything she had worked too since she was three and first learnt a ballet position. Her dreams were becoming real and all she had to do was keep heading up and working towards them and soon enough that would be her, lead role on Broadway, performing every night to thousands of people.

She looked around when she heard footsteps to see Simon, Finn, Quinn, Puck and Santana all stood in suspense at what the woman had wanted with her. "She's offered me a part in the show" Rachel cried, the tears were running down her cheeks without a sign of stopping. Everyone came closer to her cuddling her from all different angles. Person was sharing their happiness for her with her.

**So, next chapter someone will find out Rachel's pregnant! but who will it be? Will it be Finn or one of her friends?**


End file.
